fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return: Their Time to Shine
wat Attempted rewrite of Minor Character Story: Their Time To Shine. Credits: *DMSwordsmaster: Writing the original MCS *A, Mori: Writing this story *ZoshiX: He gave me permission Prologue Lazro: A what??!! Hankvi: I said a vacation. Lazro: You're going on a vacation?! Hankvi: Yeah. Lazro: You do know that everyone's gone, right? Revelian and Luna are on their honeymoon, you know this? And Zoshi and Pinkie are on a date somewhere off the continent. And Lud's gone to who-knows-where? Hankvi: Yeah, I know. Lazro proceeded to shake Hankvi violently. Lazro: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HANK?! Hankvi: Please stop shaking me, Lazro! I am the real Hankvi, there is no imposter! Lazro let him go, staring at him intently. Hankvi: Since almost everyone's gone, I thought now would be a good time to close down shop for just a bit... Lazro: You... Don't want to keep working...? Hankvi: Well, not all the time. Lazro started to look sick. Lazro: Did I accidentally stumble into some alternate dimension or something? I mean, it's cool, because it doesn't get much more random than that, but it's really creeping me out! Hankvi: Aheh... Just, could you be here to feed the pets daily? The machines are a bit bad when it comes to that, and we really don't want them to go hungry. Hankvi went to the door, carrying several purple bags as he walked out. Hankvi: Okay, this is being left in your hands. Good luck! Hankvi gave a wink before leaving. Lazro: I have... Responsibilities... Huh...? Lazro took up a heroic pose, appearing fueled with this newly-gained sense of purpose. Lazro: I won't fuck this up, guys!! He giggled slightly, amused by his own antics. He then saw the clipboard left on the desk by Hankvi, went over to pick it up, and examined the papers. Lazro: Okay, so I have to feed... 9,000 PETS!?! BUT THAT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND...! Oh, who am I kidding, it's only equal. With a slight sigh, Lazro then went up to take on his duties. But no one cares about the scene where he feeds those pets so we're not doing that. Meanwhile, though, antagonists of the past have important stories to mention in their own lives, or, in most of these cases, their lack thereof. Poxten= Poxten: Tch... Damnit. This is Poxten Crucex, a literal blue-blood and a cyborg. Right now, he was walking about in one of the many forests on the planet, simply grumbling and mumbling about to himself bitterly. Poxten: All the misfortune to me, is it? It is quite well known that Poxten is not the strongest of persons. He was unfortunate enough to also be on the losing side, too. Poxten: And... Her... Poxten thought back to the smirking, mocking face of the burgundy-blooded norfae who had haunted him ever since the day of the incident. |-| Astra= Astra: ... Astra walked along the fiery surface of her planet's sun. |-| Kuipter= Mura: Check! Mura slid his White Queen horizontally along the board, putting Kuipter's Black King in check from a vertical path. Kuipter: Hm... Kuipter closely examined the board. Mura: Aha! Now I might finally win against you this time! |-| Dr. Sand= Dr. Sand: Hello... |-| Aox= Aox: Kkk... There was heat all around her. A bright, burning light, in some sort of viscous, almost liquid, form. It was hard to tell whether this was just continuous existence of not dying in a pit of lava, or if it this was Hell in the afterlife. Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Doomed timeline